OMFG Take Your TOP Off!
Article One: Non-Aggression I. The signatories of this pact pledge to desist from committing any act of espionage, attack or other malicious action upon each other. II. If disagreements between the signatories arise, they pledge their commitment to solving these disagreements by discussing and debating such issues in a civil way. And that any such discussion will be kept private between the signatories. Article Two: Cooperation I. The signatories of this pact pledge to cooperate and help each other during peace-time where possible. This shall include but is not limited to technical information, mutually beneficial trading, organizational assistance and diplomatic support. II. Either signatory may request monetary aid from the other signatory at any time. Neither signatory is obligated to grant such a request, however it is encouraged to unless it is either unable to grant it, or it feels that fulfilling the request would defy the spirit of the treaty. III. The signatories of this pact pledge that any information regarding a threat to, or possible attack upon, either signatory is required to be shared between the signatories immediately. Article Three: Defence I. If either signatory of this pact is attacked by a third party, both signatories pledge their full commitment to neutralising the conflict by all means possible. This includes the full military, monetary and diplomatic efforts of both signatories. II. In order for this clause to be activated, a formal request for assistance must be lodged by the attacked signatory to the representatives of the other signatory. Once a request for defensive support is lodged, the other signatory must act upon it to the full extent of their ability within a reasonable amount of time. III. If either signatory commits an act of espionage, attack or other malicious action upon a third party that directly leads to a declaration of war upon that signatory, the other signatory's obligation of support, outlined in Article Three; Clause I, shall be considered void. However the other signatory may still support the attacked signatory at their discretion. IV. If either signatory is attacked by a third party as a direct result of an action taken by that signatory to honour a treaty held with a third party, the other signatory's obligation of support, outlined in Article Three; Clause I, shall be considered void. However the other signatory may still support the attacked signatory at their discretion. Article Four: Offence I. If either signatory decides to attack a third party, they may request support from the other signatory. This assistance is not mandatory, however it is encouraged that assistance is provided upon such a request. II. Once a request for assistance is lodged, the other signatory will decide whether or not to grant the request, inform the requesting signatory of this decision and act upon it within a reasonable amount of time. Article Five: Revision and Termination I. This pact may be amended at any time and in any way by the express consent of both signatories and their respective representatives. II. This pact may be terminated at the desire of either signatory. The terminating signatory must inform the other signatory with a clear explanation of their justification privately. Upon this notice of cancellation, the treaty shall remain in effect for a forty eight hour period, followed by a one hundred and twenty hour non-aggression period during which neither signatory may attack the other. Signatures Signed for The Order of the Paradox * Saber, Grand Master * Longbowe, Grand Hospitaller * Coursca, Grand Chancellor Signed for Ordinary Men Fighting Giants * Kill Joy - Chieftain * Bodebiek - Shaman Tribune * ClockworkOrange - Pathfinder Tribune * KageTheSecond - Vanguard Tribune * Jedaye DaGeordie - Tribal Elder Category:Treaties Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct treaties of The Order of the Paradox Category:Ordinary Men Fighting Giants